


The system opportunities

by alonewochi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:41:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alonewochi/pseuds/alonewochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Novak is a young and new policeman that he trust in the obey, the rules and the law. <br/>When he knows to the teenager Dean will be difficult for Castiel follow the rules how he did always</p>
            </blockquote>





	The system opportunities

The officer Castiel Novak is going to participate in his first raid in a prostitution zone. Today he does not wear his police uniform because he must infiltrate between the clients and the prostitutes and not draw attention.   
His work is recording the conversations that he is going to have with the prostitutes as evidence of their crime.   
The Mayor Crowley wants to finish with the street prostitution that damage the good image of the city.  
He is walking into the alleys at the back of the bars and clubs. They are many establishments so in this area of Lawrence. Castiel wears black jeans and a black leather jacket for this occasion, He looks himself really flashy and he feels uncomfortable with them. He had received the orders of no persecute or put under arrest to any clients, only the whores. Castiel thinks that it is not fair but his superiors know more than him and he always trusts them.   
“I’m in the zone” He says through the record machine system that he has fixed under his clothes. All his conversations will record for other officers that are hidden into a secret van near. And he will receive orders through the same method.   
Castiel walks into the alley inadequately illuminated, In spite of the dark he can see other secret officers between the people. He does not show any sign of reconoce to them. He thinks that a better illumination of the zone could avoid the problem, but this kind of decisions is not in his hands.  
He walks towards a couple of women that apparently are whores. He asked them about prices and services while he must tolerate the touches and insinuations of the prostitutes who want get him as a client.   
“We have they. Get more whores” listen the officer Novack through the earpiece .and he walks along the alley towards the end of its where is even more dark.   
When is In the end of the alley he hears some voices   
“Not more douchebag... ow! stop!.”  
In that zone the wood fence is broke and Castiel pass through it into a waste ground. He can see the silhouettes of a man who enjoy fuck to other smaller, while he hits the other man head against the wall and he whips with his belt over the man’s back. His justice sense is stronger that the orders received and Castiel grab apart the man who maintains to the other in his knees on the ground and with his face crushed against the wall.  
“What do you think that are you doing?” Castiel mutters on rage.   
The tall man set his clothes. He wears a good quality suit and he answers.  
“What seems this for you? I was fucking a dammit whore”  
“And is too much violence necessary?”   
“Man,.. I pay for that and the kind likes it”  
“Didn’t seemed like that to me.”   
With a big laugh the man answers   
“ You don’t know the kind of people as him. Dean has been a whore since he was born” Castiel clenched his fish and he tries to contain himself   
“You’re disgusting… Get away if you don’t want what I..”  
“You think that you can threat to me, You don’t know who I am…”  
“Leave him go away please, He is dangerous,,” said a voice still trembling.   
Castiel stared to him and see that the other individue was set his jeans and he rest with his head supported on the wall.   
“What in the hell!” thinks Castiel “He is only a boy, He is around fifteen approximately and his front head is blowing.”   
Castiel forget to the other man who walks away while he get worried for the teenager as he see his front head is bleeding . The policeman will go to arrest to the disagreeable subject when through his earpiece listens “leave free to the client, we’re looking for the whore” Castiel obeys the order and he walks toward the kid and he help him to stand up.  
“Are you fine?” ask him give a hanky to the boy.   
“Yes, just pinky. Thanks! “ He said while cleans his face with the Castiel’s hanky.   
“You don’t look fine Dean, Do you want a doctor?” He remembers the name that the client bastard had used.   
“It’s Ok. Only scratches. What’s your name?”  
“My name is Castiel” he says forgetting that he mustn't use his real name.   
He doesn’t want to ask for his services to the boy. so he avoids his arrest. He thinks that the kid is too much younger and he deserves another opportunity..  
“Wow! I imagined that your name would be John” Dean laughs without joy while he cleans his face.   
“Thank you for the offer but I need really is to make you a blowjob”   
Castiel only can look him because he is stunned. His plan to help the boy is ruined.  
“Only cost you 40 dollars , well,... 30 dollars just for you. The douchebag went away without pays me and I cannot go home with nothing. Please,..Cas”   
Since the earpiece Castiel listens “Perfect! You catch him”  
“Ok, Ok Dean ...I am going to pay you” so he start to look into the pockets but then he feels some hand in his jeans’ zipper and he look down for see a Dean on his knees on the ground close him.  
“Kid wait!”   
But Dean doesn’t stop while he explains to Castiel “Sorry for the hurry Cas but it’s too late and my little brother is waiting for me. You will like this. I’m very good…”   
Suddenly the sirens start to sound and the police cars go around the place. Groups of officers begin to arrest all the people. Dean sets free the Castiel’s cock and he runs away while he said   
“Sonofabich! Sorry! Bye!”   
Castiel sigh and fix himself while he wait for the other officers. He know that he have to run after the boy but he wants allow to him have a quit advantage. He don’t know why but his heart wants that Dean will be able to escape.   
When his colleagues were close he start to run with them follow the boy. Dean had arrived near the wood fence and he jumps over the fence with great agility.   
Castiel feels relief when Dean disappears behind the fence but soon they can hear yells and shots in the other side. Castiel jumps the fence quickly scared because the boy would had been wounded.  
When he can see the scene Dean is cuffed with his hands on his back and he has blood in his shoulder. Together with him is the officer Gordon Walker, who kicks the boy twice in his bell while looks him with disdain.  
“That was not necessary Walker” Castiel reprimand to him.   
“The little son of a bitch pushed me and tries to escape” answered the officer with rage while he raise up to Dean brutally.   
Castiel follow them downcast while Gordon drags the boy towards the police truck where the other persons under arrest had been closer.  
Castiel is sad for Dean although he thinks it is sure that the justice will help the boy. He trust in the law.


End file.
